Leaps of Faith in the Leaping Forest Part 1
by Mandamoonrose
Summary: In this Fairy Tale I wrote in Jr. High, in a far away kingdom, a new war of Christianity is about to begin dispite all that was promised...Princess Rosa must make a decission, love vs power...
1. Chapter 1

Leaps of Faith in the Leaping Forest

_**T**_here is a country, not small but very large. A sea surrounds it, like a round

island. Unlike the way our country is shaped.

In the center there are small mountains, and surrounding these high hills is a forest, a very thick forest. From a bird's eye view, you can't even see anything in all the shrubbery. Even when you are on the beach coastline, and look into these forests from a distance. You would see shadows and a little darkness in the thick woods. You'll shudder at the thought of them being haunted, and what would live there.

When the first settlers from the wreck of the _Yellow Dragon, _the same thoughts had entered their minds. But 20 years later, the settlers had grown and colonized most of the forests, beaches, and hills in the middle lands.

Those who had wanted to leave, had searched all over the country's coasts, and had built harbors and small settlements.

Those who wanted to stay believed that this was the Promised Land God had chosen for them, and had brought them all safely. Along with their stock, and animals.

There was a search around the coasts and land to find other human life, only to find none.

When the first settlers climbed a high hill that divided two water falls into two small rivers, that also gave a spectacular view of the 'Central Valley' in the center of the land.

They at once wanted to build a colony, to form a government, a country for God's glory and a homeland. This Hill was named "Mount Goodwill", and in time a small town was built around it named 'The Land of Good'. Most of the immigrants and families came to live here, and help build homes, a church, the meetinghouse, and a large wooden and stone building, like a small cathedral on top of Mount Goodwill. This castle was for their leaders to meet and to use their old homely traditions and to elect their own country monarchs. To write their laws, and create new holidays, and to call this new land, home. To share with their neighbors and families. And give thanks to God for each day of opportunity.

I would like to recount how these achievements were made, but our story takes place 20 years later, after all this happened.

It's kind of long, so lets skip that part okay?

Too much to tell, you know?

Like discovery, war, starvation, holy battles, too many details.

Central Valley was not just a town/small city with little homes and farms around it, The Good Land was a capital, and the Leaping Forest that surrounded it was still fifteen miles thick. And the only way out of Middle Valley, as anyone knew of, was Hope road. A fifteen-mile long road to Hope Harbor on the coast for the island's Trade System.

The rest of the island besides its capital was formed of small towns and communities. Abigail and George Spring's children grew, and only two out of five became teachers like their parents. But with only five teachers in the lands, the government did pray that generations to come and if the _Angel _ever returned from any civilized world there would be better chances of education standards, and a better Trade route.

What is the _Angel_ you ask? I'll explain.

A year ago; some men worked on building a ship to take them to Europe, or America if possible.

The ship was christened, that's right,_ the Angel._

Abigail was reading to her class when her husband George, burst through the door.

With a big grin on his face, he announced to everyone that the _Angel _had been launched.

Her journey to find another country had began.

That was the last they had ever saw _The Angel_ for a year.

She was all but forgotten as everyone went on with their busy lives.

Much of the cultures of settlers were growing, and many jobs and businesses have grown to help the economy of everyone's lives and the Trade Business between one another. Everyone had a creative style and skill about his or herself.

A Trade system and market was formed near the capital on Fridays through Saturdays. Among most of the market place and shops at the Good Land Capital were the best places to go to if you need anything, or something was from another country by a harbor on the coast. Although there haven't been any big boats with enough sail strength to face the vast ocean. Craftsmen and farmers worked to make substitutes and create products to sell.

These men and women worked hard and had to travel long distance to reach the main market at the capital's town. No one dared to cut across the Leaping Forest, some were afraid of the haunting stories, and the dark shadows it possessed. Their only way into the Central Valley was to travel along side the coast and to Hope Road, the only safe long ride in and out of the Valley.

How is it safe, you ask?

Simple, The King had a guard post made to protect the road.

King? Troops?

It gets better every minute, huh?

The monarch leading family, the King and Queen of the Middle Valley, and directors of the Senate Council, the Hosts of holidays, Generals of the Common Defense and Loyal Knights, Servants of God, And Leaders of the New Found Country, New Foundland. (They did not ask for these titles when elected mind you.) With their presence over the land with wisdom and to help the all the good people of the country, not just the important lords and knights.

To help, many of the important leaders of the small towns and communities became Dukes and Duchesses, and Lords and Ladies to help moral and spirit of the people, and keep justice, and God's laws. And be hosts to the Royal Family when on inspection in the towns, or holiday visits.

No one would have expected to have a Traitor among themselves once again, and to have their first national crisis after only 20 years of peace.

This is how it all started.

It was a Holiday at Mount Goodwill; the families inside were celebrating for the birth of an offspring for the future generation of Royalty. Messengers ran from the castles' courtyard to spread the news. Riders rode on Horses, mules, and donkeys to the towns far and wide to spread the news of the newborn.

The close family members of Queen Jenny and King Edward were there the night before with the loyal Knights of the council that lived at Mount Goodwill.

Rosa was a girl of 12 years, and her Aunt was the Queen. She peeked into the room that forbade men and anyone else. She was curious, was it a boy, or a girl? She couldn't tell, the babe didn't even have any hair!

Rosa walked away from doorway before anyone saw her; she walked to a window that viewed the White Pine Mountains. That was where she would stay half of the end of the year, around the spring and summer.

She loved the small snowing mountains where she was born, at the small estate home of her parents the Duke and Duchess of Pineville. She missed her friends Sally and Frank, and her dapple-gray horse Snowflake.

She was glad her handmaiden Letty was around to keep her company through her school studies and duties she had at the capital.

Even at 12 years old, she had many responsibilities. But Rosa wasn't like the spoiled bratty self-centered princess like in reality; she was allowed to even walk around the capital at her own free will, as long as an armed escort that was around to protect her at all times.

Yet, she knew how to protect herself, her father was a soldier before he died in combat and he taught many of the knights for the King himself when the island became a colony. So Rosa knew how to fight and defend herself and was quick with a pistol shot and sword. Like a skilled gymnast, she practiced four days a week with her handmaiden to stay skillful. As graceful as a Russian ballet dancer, she could run, jump, and somersault fast as some of the knights at Mount Goodwill. Many peoples believed it was, improper, for a lady to know such skills of a man. This never troubled Rosa, she always helped with hard labor at Pineville, that is; when she wasn't learning to embroider and study her books.

She watched the riders zoom by with the wonderful news, but how did they know it was a boy or girl. No one has told her anything!

Even from the high window Rosa was, the People of the Capital were rushing around all sides with the new gossip. Mr. Brown, the Leather Craft man smiled and went back to his workbench for the belt he was mending. It was nice to have an heir to the high family. Amazing, their colony was only 20 years old and growing all the time. His brow furrowed in thought; Mr. J. Brown worried for his youthful brother who was at sea. Daniel was brave, smart, and full of whit as he could remember. Yet, could his brother, with Captain Stroussberg, and the first mate Mr. Arrow live thorough the rough seas to reach any country at all?

Mr. Brown shook his head, _God, please help them thorough, and return to us here, and thank you for the new life you gave us. _

_..._

Willie Min heard a horse approach when he was getting his master's brandy. It was a knight, Willie squinted to see the shine of the morning sun's gleam from his shiny chain mail suit under his tunic.

The knight had exciseing news, he was looking very happy. Would the master like to know about the kingdom news?

Willie ran up to his master's chamber at the inn.

When he thumped the door with his big hand, a cold voice inside demanded to know who he was.

"Master, it is Willie, with your brandy and news!"

...

_4 years later..._

...

Timothy groaned when they loaded the baskets into the cart.

"its not fair that you all get to go to the capital, I always get left behind!"

His older brother Juan smiled at his brother when he hitched one of their milk goats to the cart.

"Tim, who would be here if someone tries to steal our goats, burn the house and shed, and call the neighbors for help?"

"I still think it would be safer if I went with you and Mama"

Juan ruffled his shorter brother's dark hair, "if your good, I'll trade one of Mama's baskets for something"

"what will you get?"

Juan smiled and scratched the goats ear, "I'll see when I get there"

Their Mama was pulling on a shawl when she walked over to them.

Timothy wanted another chance,

"Mama, when will I be old enough to go with you?"

Mrs. Diego stared at her youngest child, who had pleaded with her that whole morning.

He always cooled down when Juan talked to him.

"In the next two weeks, I'll need more help with Lady Miller's order"

Juan sneaked a wink to his brother before their Mama said her goodbyes and where to find Papa in the village.

Juan waved to his brother, till he was out of sight.

He walked silently next to his mother riding in the goat cart beside him.

She cleared her throat before she spoke, "Juan, my son. It is time you searched-"

Juan gently interrupted, he had heard this speech before, "I know Mama, I have to look for a wife some day."

"not some day, Soon! Your 17 years already! I was married to Papa when I was 15!"

"how old was Papa?"

She clucked her tough to the milk goat she was driving, "don't drive away the question! You know it is getting late in life."

Juan stared at his soft loving Mama, she would harden by these conversations.

"Mama, you and Papa loved one another when you married?"

"of course, but-"

"Mama, if I was to find someone I could even court. I would like to find someone to love, someone who fears God, someone kind, someone who would love me for who I am than what I am."

Senora Diego sighed, her own son could be wise even when she wasn't.

She smiled at him, "than be careful son, there are many young girls. Many beautiful, but you must look for beauty inside as well as out."

"I will Mama"

"don't forget to tell me who she is!"

...

"Rosa, your running out of paper again"

Letty glanced at her mistress and friend who sat reading, while she sat at the desk sharpening the quill pens.

"Don't I have assembly tomorrow?"

"yes, your speech about Sunday school classes around the churches inspection"

"right, what else is tomorrow?"

Letty shrugged her slender shoulders, "Market day?"

"Correct Letty, only we won't take the litters. This trip we will walk!"

Her handmaiden raised an eyebrow, something in Rosa's voice meant she was planning something.

"what are you doing Rosa?"

"reading"

"you are thinking of wearing peasant clothes to see more of the market, again"

"we weren't caught last time"

Letty shook her head, "Sir Tomas can't stay silent of long, Rosa, if we do it again. He'll tell your Mother"

Rosa put a ribbon in the book to mark the page she was reading,

"Mother may have her shopping delivered, but I need more than one set of writing paper.

"decides I make reports concerning the people, I have to know what they need.

"how can I do that when I'm sitting here all day?"

Letty nodded, "you have a good point"

...

Juan set the tents and unhitched the goat to be milked, tomorrow would be market day.

It would be the same routine every two weeks, Mama would come to trade and sell her baskets. He would look for supplies, listen for news from old dealer friends, and find something for Timothy and Papa.

Nothing really happened, the only dangers he had to avoid were pick pockets, and Shelly Summers. His Mama had met the girl at another booth across the road, Shelly's mother was a nice woman that sold eggs and knitted scarves.

Shelly was the problem for coming to the capital, he always prayed that someone else would become attractive to her.

Ever since the day she met him, Shelly wouldn't leave him alone for hours. She would gossip, neglect her duties at her mother's tent. Tease him with her blond curls and bat her lashes.

She only sickened him, her and her airs and brags about her looks.

He had to escape, it was getting worst every year!

Juan was glad Shelly and her Mother only arrived on Market day, instead of the day before as Mama prefred.

It would be cruel if his Mama had put ideas into Shelly's head about looking for a wife.

He could wait a few years, and none of the girls he saw really appealed to him really.

Shelly was pretty, but a thorn in his side and annoyance to his ears.

...

"Rosa, where's the green shawl?"

Rosa popped her head up from the dressing curtain, "hiding behind the winter frock."

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Relax Letty, we'll wear our hoods today again. No one will recognize us, and Sir Peter is our escort today. He can keep a secret better than Sir Tomas anyway"

"what would Master John and Pastor Dan say about our dresses?"

Rosa shrugged and donned her cape, "the trunk from our last trip is still under the shed steps at the church, there should be a change of dresses in there for us."

Letty nodded, starting to understand, "and when we leave, we will change into our other garb?"

"Letty, you did it again!" Rosa sighed sarcastically.

...

Juan left his Mama to her stand quickly before Shelly found him. He had packed a lunch and a book to read while he waited for the day to end, so Shelly wouldn't find him.

He had seen the waterfalls near Mount Goodwill, and there was a garden for the public to take walks. Queen Jenny called it a, park. A place to relax and admire flowers and sit under the shade of trees, best of all it was far from the market place.

Yet, he would have to run the errands for Mama first before doing anything for his free time. As long as there was a promise for peace and quiet in the future it was fine with him!

...

Rosa silently watched as the tents and tables started to pull together to make rows of colors around the road near the church. The Senate wanted to meet at the church building that week, so it was a perfect opportunity to see the Market at the same the girls walked on, with a knight silently fallowing from a distance.

There was already a hussle and bussle around the road, passing around the crowds was difficult.

It was easier to pass outside the road next to the stands than in the middle of the road.

Rosa clutched Letty's hand so they wouldn't be separated.

They were close to the church building when they ran into a tall blond girl, who attempted to run across the crowded road.

She glared at them as if it was their fault.

The taller girl shook her finger at them as if they were little children, then with a toss of her head that made her blond curls bounce she walked away.

Letty looked at Rosa, "manners lessons in schools?"

Rosa nodded, "please help me write that report in a few weeks?"

"certainly, with pleasure!"

...

Juan had just finished talking with his old friend Kyle at a fruit stand, then walked over to James Homers' bookshop.

His helpers John and Mark always copied a few small size booklets, and scented paper from herbs, tree pulp and flowers. Today he wanted to look at their picture books.

Mark was a good artist, so his Bible stories book would be perfect.

"Juan! Our old friend!"

James Homers was always kind and polite, Juan smiled when he shook his hand.

"Hola, James"

James looked at him up and down smiling,

"you've grown up Juan! What can I do for an old friend and brother in Christ!"

"I have come to trade, I don't have much money today."

James nodded, "I understand, Let me see what you got."

Juan slipped three small red reed and pine braided baskets from his satchel on the counter for James.

James' mustache lifted and twitched while he looked at each basket carefully,

"Your Mother is an artist, she even chooses the right smells to weave. What a work of art!"

Juan smiled, Mama always outdid herself.

"Are you sure you want to give these to me, my friend?"

Juan liked James' honesty,

"I'd like to trade these in for one of Mark's bible story books, trading Art for Art"

James grinned and disappeared into the backroom.

Juan browsed through the shelves at the different volumes, many of the books were made at the capital.

John had told him, he made the books from cloth, paper, string and ribbon, wood and glue. They looked like real ones from the Yellow Dragon.

They were still making a printing press and wooden letters for better reading, in the meantime all was handwritten.

Juan heard the shop door open; thinking it was Shelly, he jumped behind the counter.

...

Rosa was glad the speech was over, it was hard work encouraging the ideas to the Senate group. Only two men weren't Christians at the gathering. She was glad Pastor Dan was there to back her up.

Now the two girls were back in their peasant garb and walking down the road with their hoods on.

Letty giggled beside her as she squeezed her hand,

"I thought Mrs. Miller will catch us in the back room, if Pastor Dan hadn't been guarding the hallway!"

They walked up the bookshop steps, Rosa sighed,

"I'm glad they approved, and that the dresses are safely hidden, but we must get paper"

They walked into the familiar shop that was filled with shelves of literature, soft chairs, and a basket by the counter filled with Mrs. Miller's sweet rolls.

While Letty looked around the shelves, Rosa walked up to the counter,

"James, are you here?"

James was a dear friend and brother in Christ, so he had to be here on Market day to hold the shop.

"James?"

Maybe he was out.

Then a young man rose from behind the counter, his eyebrows lifted at her appearance.

Rosa smiled and removed her hood,

"Good afternoon"

He was taller than her and didn't say anything, maybe he didn't understand English.

"Como estas?" she tried Spanish her mother's language.

He looked more surprised, maybe his family was Spanish and James was kind enough to offer him work.

She asked him if he could talk. He licked his dry lips and nodded slowly.

When Rosa asked him his name, his reply was,

"I understand English and Spanish, thank you very much."

Rosa smiled, "I'm glad you can talk, what is your name?"

"Juan"

She held out a hand, "I'm Rosa, my friend near the front is Letty. Do you work here?"

Juan relaxed, she appeared to be one of James' regular customers and very nice too. _Not to mention a nice face. _

He gently took her hand and bowed, like his Mama had taught him.

"I don't work here, I'm waiting for James to get my order."

Rosa rested her hands on the counter, "Oh! may I ask what you ordered, incase it isn't something I want?"

Before Juan could answer, there was a low whistle from the front of the shop.

...

Rosa turned around sharply, what was Letty trying to warn her about? Then there was a crash from the front.

...

Juan hid under the counter again, only Shelly could make noises like that.

The noise brought James, Mark and John from the back room. They didn't look at Juan under the counter.

...

James saw Rosa, and quickly reached over the counter to pull her hood back over her head,

"Rosa, what would your mother say if you caught a cold?"

Rosa quickly turned to James and lowered her head, she knew he was trying to protect her. He was a good friend and was aware of her true identity since she was a regular at the shop.

"John, Mark, I'll handle the customer. Back to work please"

...

When the brothers left for the back room, a tall blond girl slowly walked up to the counter. Seeing that Rosa was using the counter first.

The girl walked up and shoved Rosa aside with her elbow,

"Bookkeeper I'm looking for Juan!"

James sighed, "I was helping this young lady first, wait your turn please"

The girl rolled her eyes back, "Look bookkeeper, I'm here now-"

He gently cut her off, "My name is James Homers, it is on the sign outside, and do you have any idea who you just-"

Rosa held up a hand from rubbing her arm, "I'm alright James, no harm done"

James didn't look satisfied, "I'd feel much better if you apologized to my customer"

"What for? She was in the way! Now where's Juan?"

James sighed, but chose not to lie, "do you see him here?"

The girl looked around the room, "No"

"do you think he is here?"

"His Mother said he would be!"

"He _was_ here, to trade a deal"

"was?"

James took a breath, "yes, he _was_ here"

"where'd he go?"

"How should I know? I don't pry into people's business (unlike _some_ people)"

The girl glared at him, then at Rosa.

Without a word of thanks, she walked over to a short book basket and kicked its contents onto the floor in the same fashion as 5 year old child. Then stormed passed Letty to the door slamming it behind her, causing John and Mark to come rushing back again.

"All is calm now, boys."

James sighed in relief,

"you may come out now Juan"

...

Juan slipped out of his hiding place,

"James, I'm sorry she was here and bothered you because of me"

James waved him off, "its not your fault the girl is rude."

Letty came to the front, "Rosa, you could have tossed her-"

"I know Letty, but then I would be the bully"

She nodded to her mistress, "Yes, your right"

James handed Juan his book, "Here's your order Juan, is there anything more I can do?"

Juan glanced at the front, "can I go through the back way, please?"

"I insist!"

Juan shook James hand gratefully,

"Gracias, gracias!"

James smiled, then turned to Rosa, "Let me guess, my lad- I mean Rosa, you ran out of paper again?"

Rosa blushed, "Yes, pine, rose, and parchment"

"I'll get that right away!"

He disappeared into the back room, Letty walked back to a shelf of maps.

This left Juan alone with Rosa again.

She pointed at his book,

"Is that your order?"

He was grateful that Shelly was gone, he held out the book to her to look at.

Rosa smiled when she admired Mark's artistic views for Moses, Jacob turned Israel, and Jesus' on the Mount of Olives.

Juan spoke, "I got it for my brother"

Rosa handed it back, "he'll love it, and does he read?"

"He goes to the Village school. We live on the coast"

"Which coast?"

Rosa didn't want to become too friendly with this man, but for some strange reason she found him interesting to talk to.

He gently smiled and told her he lived only a few miles from Hope Harbor.

They talked about books till James came back.

"Sorry to take so long, my lady. I thought we were short on rose petals."

He wrapped the rolls of paper in a leather pouch,

"anything else I can do for either of you?"

He asked them when Rosa paid him.

Letty was standing near the door now, she nodded to Rosa.

That meant Sir Peter was ready and waiting.

Rosa smiled at Juan, "I enjoyed our conversation very much, but I have to go."

Juan felt disappointed, before he could stop himself her ask, "When will I see you again? Just to talk."

Rosa licked her lips in thought, "I, don't-"

Juan held out a hand, "What about the garden park? Near Mount Goodwill?"

Rosa glanced nervously at Letty, who shrugged her shoulders but also raised an eyebrow.

...

Juan asked her to meet him there in an hour.

What could Rosa say? She liked talking to him, and he must have thought she was a common poor girl. He didn't recognize her rank, and talked to her as an equal.

It felt fun and refreshing to speak someone who shared her interests.

So she said she would meet him; just to talk.

He gave her a dazzling smile with his thanks, and then made his getaway out the back door.

"Rosa, you'll be in trouble if your Mama saw you talking to him!"

Rosa sighed as she walked to the next fruit stand, she forgot about her Mama, the Duchess.

"You met Juan, Letty. He is nice and gentle-"

"Also a good looking young man, that girl that was after him. She could have been his betrothed!"

Rosa bought them a small basket of ripe red strawberries,

"I noticed more of his inner than outer qualities, Letty. Try a berry."

Letty tasted a juicy strawberry,

"mmm, good."

"Do you think he likes me, Letty?"

"You said, you just wanted to talk, Rosa! But you can't afford to get romantically involved with him!"

Her mistress glared at her, "Letty, I just want to be friends with him, not kiss and marry!"

"Keep your voice down! Sir Peter has the best ears!" Letty warned her as they continued to walk on to Mount Goodwill.

...

Juan began to think if his Mama had be plotting to get him a wife, by choosing Shelly Summers. In that case, he was glad he didn't tell her that he was heading for the park by the waterfalls. He had to dodge and hide in alleys between houses and stands, to escape Shelly's tailing. He also climbed a tree once he got to the park, incase she fallowed him there. Juan couldn't wait to see the girl, Rosa, again. She expressed her joy for reading, and he could share his own opinions. He could never find anyone who shared his love for literature growing up to discuss his opinions. The girl Rosa seemed to have more than just a curiousity for literature, she was wise for her years, and he noticed her eyes lighten up when she looked over the bible story. Even though the land was established on Christian principles, much of the new generations didn't seem to share the same passion that yearned for God in their lives.

Juan stroked his shaven chin in thought, he was one of the few who strived to serve the Lord, respected his elders, and looked for God in everything he did. But what if Rosa wasn't truly a believer, maybe she was just a curious young lady who only fell asleep on Sundays in the pews? He could just picture the lovely dark eyes of the young lady, sparkling as she read from her bible. Unlike other young women he had met growing up she seemed to spark his interest more than anyone. What would Mama say if her introduced them, would she see the bright mind that the girl expressed, or just judge her by her attractive features? She was a lovely young lady with dark hair that curled on her forehead, rosy cheeks when she blushed, dark eyes that held speakles of gold, a sweet yet mellow voice that was gentle and pleasing to the ears...

He shook his head, what was the matter with him? He had made a new friend, nothing more. That is what he will tell Mama if she asked.

Juan sat back in his tree to eat lunch and watch other people pass by under him.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Letty's green poncho blended in with the trees as she climbed upward. She loaded her sling and waited. She knew she would have to make her shot count on the target, whoever it was. She held her breath and became very still, waiting.

The noise was a doe with her fawn, running from whatever frightened them.

Letty smile in spit of her worries, it was a beautiful sight of the two wild animals.

Feeling silly, yet careful, she slide down her tree gracefully, landing on her feet silently like a cat. Another benefit to training with Rosa was to learn herslef to protect the Princess.

...

"Lord Jesus, please show me the way. I have come a long way to give up now! Please help me find something or someone to help me find my family."

A minute later, she heard something snap under her foot. "hold still now," Jarick couldn't untie the blind fold when the lady wouldn't stop fighting him. "If you stop, I'll get a chance to explain my intentions!" She stilled, probably out of curiosity, he removed the handkerchief from her eyes. Rosa's eyes widened, this room was large. It appeared to be a bedroom, office and sitting room in one. The big golden harp she seen before, was near the big window in the sitting room. Jarick guided her to a chair with her arm; she felt his fingers rub the thin material of her sleeve. "I apologize for the secrecy, but I can't let you get lost in the maze"

Rosa sat in the seat he indicated, "maze?" she asked, thinking he jest.

"the maze of hallways, when my uncle built this house, he wanted to confuse the servants, by adding doors and halls that lead no where, he was a magician, you see."

"I see," Rosa didn't see, the point of any of this. Why was Jarick like this?

...

Next thing Letty knew; a stringed net had swallowed her right up! High in the air about 10 feet off the ground! She realized that someone had set this trap, but it wasn't Jarick. This was a hunter's trap, that meant there were people who lived here!

She lay there in the net struggling to pull out her knife to cut herself loose.

Then she heard a voice,

"Don't cut it!"

"What?"

The net turned a little to the side, but she could see through the net's holes. To see a tall man with a hood over his head like a shepherd from her Bible Stories.

"Can you help me, please? Since you don't want me to cut your net."

The man walked under her captive trap to look up and speak, "I would mind, you cutting my net. But, a 9 foot drop to the ground, would hurt!"

He chuckled, "besides, I never knew of any deer or creature that held a knife that could talk."

Letty was getting impatient, "are you one of Lord Jarick's men?"

"The, Lord Jarick? No, thank God"

Letty pushed her knife back into her belt's sheath, "that's comforting, but how do I get down?"

The man snagged a rope behind the tree, and started to untie it as he talked,

"be still, I'll help you down slowly."

He started to lower her with one hand on the rope, "Your very light in weight"

Letty sighed, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that"

"I can always let go of this rope…"

Letty was shocked, there where sharp rocks under her!

"you wouldn't dare-"

She started to drop a few feet quickly yelling, only to find herself in the tall man's arms.

He pulled the netting off her face and stared, "you're sure not a doe."

Letty felt uncomfortable her position as the hooded man continued to hold her close in his strong arms while she was still wrapped in the net, "please put me down"

He lowered her gently to her feet, and helped her pull the rest of the net off,

"I apologize that it was my trap"

Letty shook her head and smiled, "that's all right, no harm done"

She held out a hand, "my friends call me Letty, and I like to consider you a friend since you helped me down."

He dropped his net and stared at her hand, slowly he pulled off his glove to extend his big hand. Letty noticd that he didn't respond nor comment about her firm handshake.

...

"Princess Rosa, I'm giving you a fair deal. An alliance with the eastern Trade Routes, to the Royal Family. Hardly something to be taken, lightly"

Jarick glanced up at the young princess, she only looked at her feet.

"you need more time to think about it?" he asked, he was on edge already. All she had to do was agree with his idea and marry him. Simple as that, what's so complicating?

Rosa couldn't speak; she'd never marry this horrible man! Never, never!

Except, what about the others? She had seen the look in his eyes when he said that he, would, kill them. He wanted to!

Jarick kept a straight face, but his nails dug into the chairs arms when he leaned forward to stare at Rosa's face, "it is hopeless to resist, princess, choose me!"

The young girl glared at him, "I need more time"

After a pause, Jarick nodded and stood up, "the clock's ticking, Princess"

Adjusting the blindfold over her eyes again, he led her to the hallway.

...

"are we business partners now?"

Letty frowned, "what do you mean?"

"I was told that when two, shake hands, they close a deal."

Letty smiled, "Alright, here's a deal, we're friends, not enemies"

She then had a thought,

"oh yes, there is a another deal. You take me to a place I may rest before I continue my journey, and I'll see what I can do to thank you. A deal between friends."

The man nodded, "Alright"

Letty frowned, "I'm sorry, you haven't told me your name, and I can barely see your face"

The man removed his hood, he was a young man; with chestnut locks and a little mustache growing, and dark green eyes that stared like a cat.

"My mother calls me, Phillipe."

"That's nice"

...

Jarick hated to give the King's niece back in the dungeon; before he removed the blindfold, he kissed her soft hair. Before her fist came up and hit him square in the jaw.

He left rubbing his face without a word.

...

Rosa tore off the blind fold, stuffing it into her pocket.

She gazed at her family, her mother, aunt and uncle, and her own little niece, Anna, walking around to hug her knees.

Rosa stooped to pick up the little princess in her arms, she couldn't let everyone else suffer for her own selfish needs.

"Mama, he wants to marry me for a chance at the crown!"

"I know dear," the old woman nodded to the Royal couple,

"we all knew"

Rosa put Anna down, shocked, "y-you knew?"

They sadly nodded,

"why didn't you tell me?"

her mother shook her head, "it was not your place, now close your mouth, you're not a codfish"

Rosa shook as she spoke, "n-none of my business? For my own future husband?"

"He's not your future husband!"

"I never said he was!"

The queen gently looked at her sister, "Louise, its time she knew, she's got a right to know"

Rosa's mother sighed and continued,

"when Jarick first came to me to ask you for your hand, I told him you were too young."

"when, was this?" she asked her mother

"four years ago, now"

Rosa gasped, "you left him hanging like a waiting groom for four years! Without telling me!"

"Rosa Maria Teresa diAngelo! Don't you raise your voice to me!"

"what's wrong?" came a small voice

Rosa turned to see little Anna playing on the floor, looking up with her wide chocolate eyes.

"why fight?"

Rosa sighed, "we need to get out of here."

"but how?"

Rosa sat on the floor with her, "I don't know yet, Anna. Only God can help us now."

Anna clapped her hands, "pray to Jesus?"

Everyone smiled, Rosa nodded, "yes, we pray to Jesus."

"I talk to Jesus all the time, we talk about everything, and he hears me and loves me!"

Phillipe led the way back to his herds, "I'll take you to my Mother's, she lives about a mile away from the herds."

"thank you" Letty nodded her hooded head and glanced at his herds; she counted fifty dark heads covered in thick creamy wool. They were gathered into a small pasture among many trees, stone walls made of mud and rocks served as fencing. It continued on to a small house covered by a slope.

She turned to see her new friend, who was watching her in curiosity, she frowned,

"what is it?"

"I can't understand how a young lady, such as yourself, goes for a walk, sorry a journey as you call it,. Without escort. And by the way you talk, you could be a royal, or a friendly peasant without a brain asking for help from a stranger."

Letty ignored the comments, "As a matter of fact, if you must know. Before I was trapped in your net, I prayed for a sign from the Lord for help and guidance."

She turned her head to see a dark lamb pass by her leg to find his mother,

"Believe it or not, you could be the answer"

The shepherd stared saying nothing, only to turn his head as if looking for something.

_He probably doesn't believe me, _thought Letty with regret,

_Lord, thank you, please let this man be the help you sent me._

"LaFaro! I'll let mine lose in the yard tonight! Mother has supper ready!"

Letty turned her head to where Phillipe had yelled, at a distance an older man in the same dress as Phillipe, waved his staff in acknowledgment.

Phillipe walked ahead of her, "this way to the house"

Rosa was glad little Anna was finally asleep on her lap, she didn't like the sounds and smells of the dungeon personally.

"Aunt Emma, there's got to be a way out of here"

The queen looked up with her gray eyes, and smiled, "lord Jarick, isn't the only one that can fool others."

Rosa frowned, "what do you mean?"

The queen lay her husband's arm to his side, and took her daughter gently in her arms cradling the little princess, smiling.

"I'm going to miss her"

Rosa stood up sharply, but quietly, she didn't want to wake her mother and everyone else.

"No one will die, there's got to be a better way"

The queen looked at her niece and smiled, "your like your father, in many ways"

"You know I'd rather die, than become this lord's wife or mistress"

"That is why we have a plan" the queen whispered wisely.

"We?" Rosa asked, as the queen gently lay her daughter on her own fur cloak on the dirt floor.

"While you were gone, we older people had a discussion"

Rosa felt uneasy, "yes?"

The queen walked to one of the walls, under a barred window.

Whispering she pulled out two stone bricks,

"A few of these are loose, but with these old nails, we have been chiseling at these for a few nights now while you have distracting Ann and lord Jarick."

"I have been distracting?"

The queen pointed for her to peek through the rectangle hole in the dungeon wall.

Rosa looked through to see three armed archers talking a few yards away.

She covered the hole with the brick,

"Can't get out that way, Auntie"

"Why? Because there are only three guards, and it would take years to chisel all these bricks to make a hole big enough for us old people?"

Rosa looked at her aunt in puzzlement as the wise queen explained the escape plan.

"Willie, stop scratching and pay attention!"

Willie Min, tried to listen to his master's instructions, but it was hard when one has survived a patch of poison three green leaves, and only had horse manure and herbs to help the cure.

"Listen Willie! If Juan Diego lives, you won't!"

Willie gulped and forgot about his itches for a minute. His Master looked more determined than ever.

He started talking to himself again,

"She's delaying because she loves another, I know it!"

He glared at the little man, "Why are you standing around with your mouth open, get going!"

Willie started to run for the door, hearing his master call over his shoulder,

"You only have one week! He had better be dead!"

…


	3. Chapter 3

Letty gratefully thanked Phillipe's mother the next morning, all she got in return was a glare. Letty didn't let the old woman's suspicions get her down, she helped Susana with the work with a smile. Susana tried to gently protest, but Letty insisted she'd help before she continued her trip.

Phillipe had gone to the herds that morning and wasn't seen till after breakfast.

Susana grew to love Letty quickly, and they talked while they cooked, did the wash, and tend the garden.

Letty would smile at the mother, but would only get a sneer in return, she didn't mind.

She was thankful that she meet them, and that they would point her to Jarick's home.

Rosa loosened another brick as she argued with her Aunt,

"Auntie, as brilient as the plan is-"

"a problem" the queen paused from her work.

"The problem is, only Ann, myself and Mama servive. We won't leave you two behind, this new world needs you both."

"Rosa, I have only done a few things in my life-"

"And you can do more for the Lord!"

Her aunt gentlely cut her off,

"Rosa, you have leadership skills like your father, and a servant like you mama. You must understand that Jarick will kill us all in the end."

"how can you say that so calmly?"

"I know something that Jarick doesn't know, when Edward and I die. We will see the true King of the universe, Jesus."

Rosa wiped the sweat and tears for her face,

"I won't leave you alone"

Her aunt hugged her, letting Rosa have her tears.

Till they heard the dungan door creak open.

...

Susana was shocked when her brother said that Letty was really heading to spy on lord Jarick's castle so that she could find the missing royal family.

Susana begged Letty to change her mind, but Letty reassured her that she would be alright with God on her side.

"Hmp, God" the mother sneered. Letty felt sad and sorry that the woman didn't believe.

Phillipe said he would show her a trail to take that wouldn't be too conspicuous.

An hour later Letty said her tearful goodbyes with Susana, and a gracious thank you to the mother that glared at the spectacle.

Phillipe said he wanted to tell something to his mother alone, so Letty patiently waited at a far distance on a hill.

Phillipe was gone for a long time, when he got to the hill. He silently lead the way with Letty fallowing him into the thick Leaping Forest.

...

It was Jarick who walked into the dungeon with two of his guards,

He looked at Rosa in her aunt's arms then to the King and his sister holding her niece.

Jarick glared at Rosa,

"You have kept me waiting for four days now, I plan to make each day count"

He snapped his fingers to a guard, and pointed at the King,

"Take him"

The queen and the Duchess clung to the King while the guards tried to pull him away.

The King begged Jarick for a goodbye to his daughter and wife.

Jarick looked at Rosa, her doe eyes pleaded to him. He nodded and held up one finger.

Smiling at Rosa he waited outside.

The King said goodbye to his sister and Rosa, then to his wife and daughter.

Ann was too young to realize what was going on, so her father said that he was going to live with Jesus.

"Will you tell him, I said Hello, Father"

"Yes, Ann, I will"

Tearfully he embraced his wife, whispering to her how much he loved her. Queen Jenny held her husband to her heart, till a guard came to take him away.

King Edward called out his last words to them over his shoulder,

"Don't let him marry Rosa!"

Rosa collapsed into a ball and cried.

...

Phillipe stopped to rest near a stream, Letty asked him how many miles it would take to get to Jarick's house.

"Another day or more to be safe"

Letty looked at her new friend and held out her hand,

"This is where I leave you, thank you"

Phillipe looked at her hand, removed his glove as he had done before and shook her hand.

Letty smiled,

"Please tell you sister and mother thank you for me again, goodbye"

Letty slipped her pack on her back and started walking down the small path again.

After a few minutes she heard some leaves rushing behind her, carefully pulling out her knife she choose her timing.

Letty counted to ten, listening to the steps behind her, than jerked around to fight whoever was following her.

All she saw was Phillipe, looking at her with a raised eyebrow,

"what are you doing?" he asked simply

Letty put away her dagger,

"What are you doing following me?"

"You forgot your guide"

Letty felt confused, "You WERE my guide, and you gave me the directions so now I go on my own."

"You need more than directions, so I'm coming along"

Letty let all that sink in,

"your coming with me?"

Phillipe shrugged,

"You'll need help"

Letty sighed,

"I'll be fine on my own Phillipe, thank you for thinking about my safety. Yet, I would rather go alone. No offence to you or your family, but the Royal family and my lady are my responsibility, so farewell."

She smiled and gave him a wave goodbye,

"you need to get home Phillipe, its late and your family would be worried"

As she turned her heel and walked on, but she heard Phillipe fallow.

He talked to her back,

"I already told Mother, I'm not going back"

Letty turned to face him,

"Phillipe, why do you continue to be so… so…?"

She couldn't find the word,

"helpful?"

Phillipe shrugged,

"I have to learn more about you"

"about me?"

"Yea, I want to learn more about where you come from, how you live as a royal, and-"

Letty gently interrupted,

"hold on Phillipe, one question at a time. I don't know why your curious, I'll try to answer well"

"I also want to know about your God"

...

Rosa didn't want more death, she didn't want to live with Jarick, so she worked harder on the bricks with her nail chisel.

She felt her mother tap her shoulder,

"Rosa, come and get some rest"

Rosa hammered the nail into the hard clay,

"Rest later Mama"

"Rosa, Edwards death isn't your fault. Even if you did marry Jarick, he would still plot to take the throne."

"Then as soon as I finish making this opening, get everyone out, then I'll kill myself to save you all"

"Rosa! Do not speak like that! God has created you for a bigger purpose!"

Rosa rested her hands to sigh,

"What purpose?"

"My purpose was to raise you and teach you about the Father God, I will not let you think otherwise."

Rosa dropped her nails and sobbed in her Mother's arms,

Then the clank of the doors opening echoed around the room.

...

Letty awoke the next morning under a tree, when she stretched and opened her eyes she looked at Phillipe's bed roll across form her, it was empty.

Where was he?

She rolled up and folded her blankets to put in her pack, took out her water gourd for a drink and ate one of Susana's rolls.

Phillipe didn't even show up after she washed at the stream.

Puzzled she went to look for him.

She found him in a tall tree, climbing to a big mass of twigs at the top.

Quietly she watched him reach into what looked like a nest.

Was he stealing eggs?

"Phillipe! What are you doing?"

He grinned down at her and tossed her two small round white objects to her.

She caught one in her hands.

When she looked up again, he was gone.

Where did he go now?

A big splash a the stream answered her question, gently putting the eggs in on of her bags she ran to the noise.

Once at the stream she called his name, till she saw him rise from the moving water.

His hair was wet against him and his clothes dripped, he reminded Letty of Mrs. Miller's canary when it fell in it's water bowl. His long red locks plastered all over his face in a bizare fashion like wet bird feathers.

She giggled as Phillipe walked over to her,

"at least I won't need a bath"

Letty laughed till her side hurt, she hadn't laughed this hard in a long time.

Phillipe calmly waited till she regained her breath,

"Glad I could amuse you, milady, you looked like you need a good laugh"

She set her bag on the ground, and pulled out a blanket for him to dry with,

"We can't delay too long, I have to find Jarick's lair"

...

Juan walked down the road Kyle had told him was the last anyone had seen the royal family. He found the armor and saddles of the Knights and their horses. There were no dead bodies anywhere.

Yet there was blood on a few articles.

Juan stood to think, Kyle had said that it has been almost a week since the family went missing.

Juan knew he shouldn't go alone, but the Senate was in an up roar and wouldn't send the rest of their troops to help look around.

How did Senator Kent Fowler know it was an attack by wild aniamls? To Juan it looked like an attack alright, but by humans.

He walked to the Village nearby to buy a horse, the mare was stocky and tall enough for him. He couldn't afford a saddle and supplies, so he went to the battle area on the trail to use some of the knight's supplies and tack.

There was even a supply of grain in one sack for his mare, and plenty of weapons.

If no one was going to do anything about this, he'll have to do it himself.

...

Rosa jumped in front of her mother and the Queen, barricading them from Jarick.

"Jarick, where is my uncle?"

He narrowed his eyes at her question,

"Are you ready yet?"

Her aunt and mother pleaded her,

"Rosa, don't let him take you!"

"Rosa he will kill you!"

Jarick looked over Rosa's shoulder,

"silence!"

It became so quiet, that Rosa was sure everyone in the room heard her heart beating.

Jarick put his arm around her to drag her away, snapping his fingers, he pointed to the Duchess diAngelo.

"Take her!"

...

Letty was surprised that Phillipe didn't know much about what she knew.

He could read, but not write. He had only been as far as Jarick's house and the coast most of his life.

Phillipe continued to ask questions about God, so she tried to answer them. Yet she also had to explain a few things, like long words, places far away, history of people and their sins. Even some animals and colors.

"Never heard of him"

Letty glanced up at him, "who?"

"This, Horse fellow, odd name"

Letty laughed, "I don't know anyone named, horse, why be named after an animal?"

They stopped by a creek, Phillipe stopped to fill his water gourd as he continued to talk.

"What is this, animal then. This, horse."

Letty giggled, "you don't know what a horse is?"

When she saw that he was serious, she felt ashamed for her outburst, "I'm sorry, I thought you were joking."

He shrugged and sat down under an Oak tree, "I'll forgive you, if you tell me about, this horse. Never seen or heard about one before."

"Never?" Letty was shocked, she couldn't think about living without even seeing a horse.

Grateful for the rest, she sat down across from him and tried describing as best as she could.

Promising that she would show him a mare herself, once all this was over.

...

Rosa and her mother were taken to Jarick's office, it was the same one Rosa had seen before.

Her mother was seated in a chair and guarded, Jarick had Rosa seated across from her mother.

"My lady, you have been driving my patients this week. You continue to say no to me, what is you do not like?"

Rosa looked at her mother not saying anything.

"you'll tell me what you want, or you mother will pay with her life!"

The duchess looked at Jarick with no fear in her eyes,

"She wants peace, lord Jarick, peace and hope."

Jarick calmly looked at the both, gave a signal with his hand to his guards then grabbed Rosa to drag her out of the room.

"No, don't hurt her! No!"

Rosa kicked and screamed with all the energy in her as Jarick and two guards dragged her out.

She was thrown back into the dungeon with her aunt and niece, she screamed and pounded on the door till she was tired and worn out.

The queen worked on the bricks while Rosa sobbed.

...

Juan continued to travel for hours, galloping the horse through brush, jumping over logs, letting the poor mare walk when she was tired.

At night, they only rested for five hours then traveled some more.

He was thankful for the mare, called her 'Star' for the one on her face.

Juan would scrap the sweat and brush her every night to make her comfortable.

Every night he'd pray that Rosa was safe.

...

Letty was at her whit's end with Phillipe; he would not go home, he still asked many questions and sometimes douted her answers.

"I'm only saying, you can't believe everything you hear, in my experience. I believe everything I see"

Letty snorted softly, "so you choose not to believe"

He held up a hand, "I'll believe it, when I see it"

"Blessed are those who hear and believe, yet not see"

Phillipe looked at her as he lifted a low branch,

'Who said that?"

"Jesus"

...

Rosa didn't feel like escaping now, she felt numb.

Mama was probably dead, she had to be, she and uncle Edward didn't come back.

She sat staring at a wall for a long time, till Ann walked over to her.

Ann sat next to her, and looked at the wall too.

"What you looking at?"

Rosa barely heard her, she sighed,

"nothing"

"Father, and Auntie Lu with Jesus"

The little princess clapped her hands,

"I can't wait to see Jesus, Mama sayz I wait longer"

Queen Jenny called to them across the room,

"I need help girls! We must hurry!"

...

Juan left Star tied to a tree, so he could get a bird's eye view over a few trees, there had to be some clue that lord Jarick's house was nearby.

He jumped down to continue down the trail.

Praying that he'd get a sign from God.

Rosa pushed brick number 30 back in its place when she heard the door creak open.

It wasn't lord Jarick this time, it was a guard with their dinner.

All they got was soup and bread with water twice a day, the guard always slid it under a trap door.

Today was different, because he was carrying a large tray. It contained two small bowls of soups, a small plate of dry bread, a cup of milk and a cup of hot brewed tea.

Queen Jenny looked puzzled,

"Only two bowls, how will Ann get any?"

Her answer came when another guard came in.

He pulled Rosa to her feet by her arm to drag her to the door.

Rosa kicked and struggled, digging her heel into the guard's thigh.

The guard let go of her arm to grab his leg to howl in pain.

He limped out moaning, calling for help.

Rosa was already fuming in frustration,

"I won't go, Auntie! I can't stand the man!"

"we'll have to pray for that evil man's soul-"

"Auntie! He is an evil man! I can't pray for him!"

Her aunt sighed, "I went against it myself before, but we must not fight evil with evil. We must do what the Lord would want his followers to do."

"I have been polite, generous, and nice for too long. I should get him with my

"Oh, Ann. Sweet Ann don't cry" Rosa was close to tears herself, it wasn't fair.

How could her aunt just thrust the little princess into Rosa's arms before death?

Rosa held the little 5-year-old child and rocked her back and forth. The way her mother used to.

Little Ann held on tight, silently whimpering on her cloak.

Jarick had Rosa in chains, like an animal he pulled her beside him.


End file.
